Limoncello
by Anke
Summary: Nachdem B'Elanna Torres zur Chef-Ingenieurin ernannt worden ist, haben Sue Nicoletti und Joe Carey einiges zu besprechen. Missing scene zu „Die Parallaxe"


Disclaimer: Im Übrigen bin ich der Meinung, dass Star Trek mir gehören sollte – tut es aber immer noch nicht…

=/\=

„Es ist und bliebt eine Gemeinheit!"

Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti knallte den kleinen Becher sehr unsanft auf den niedrigen Tisch in ihrem Quartier. Heute Nachmittag hatte Captain Janeway sie und Joe Carey zu sich gerufen, um sie darüber zu informieren, wer der neue Chef-Ingenieur der Voyager werden sollte. Danach waren die beiden Ingenieure nicht in den Maschinenraum zurückgekehrt. Stattdessen hatte Sue Nicoletti ihren Kollegen in ihr Quartier eingeladen.

„B'Elanna Torres", Susan spukte den Namen aus, „eine vom Maquis. Sie ist von der Akademie geflogen. Sie ist eine Feld-, Wald- und Wiesen-Schrauberin, sie hat keine ordentliche Ausbildung und keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, Ingenieur bei der Sternenflotte zu sein. Und sie hat keine Selbstbeherrschung."

„Die hat sie wirklich nicht." Joe Carey betastete vorsichtig seine Nase.

„Und sie ist Junior Grade!" Susan war selbst erst vor kurzem zum Lieutenant befördert worden und fand den Umstand, jetzt eine Vorgesetzte zu haben, die als Lieutenant Junior Grade rangmäßig unter ihr stand, extra empörend.

„Die Ränge für die Maquis sind doch eh eine Farce", grummelte Joe. „Was hat sich der Captain nur dabei gedacht?"

„Naja, vermutlich musste sie ihnen irgendwelche Ränge gegeben", gestand Sue Nicoletti ihrer Kommandantin zu.

„Crewman hätte meiner Meinung nach gereicht."

„Jedenfalls kann ich es nicht leiden, wenn diese Leute durch unser Schiff kriechen."

„Geht mir ganz genauso!"

Susan angelte nach der Flasche mit Limoncello. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch auf der Erde hatte ihre Großmutter sie dazu genötigt, einige Flaschen selbstgemachten Zitronen-Likör mitzunehmen. Großmutter… Sue vermisste sie jetzt schon. Vermutlich würde sie Nonna Isabella nie mehr wiedersehen. Selbst wenn sie es nach Hause zurückschafften, wie groß wäre wohl die Chance, dass ihre Nonna noch am Leben wäre? Sie sollte die Flasche aufheben und nur bei besonderen Gelegenheiten hervorholen. Schon alleine der Geruch versetzt sie zurück in die gemütliche großmütterliche Küche auf Sizilien. Aber an einem Tag wie heute war Susan nicht nach Zurückhaltung und Vernunft. Und wer konnte schon wissen, ob sie morgen noch am Leben sein würden?

„Wir sollen B'Elanna Torres unterstützen, hat der Captain gesagt, ihr helfen, sich hier zurecht zu finden. Und wir sollen ein Vorbild für die anderen sein."

Natürlich hatte Captain Janeway gewusst, was sie ihnen zumutete. Deshalb hatte sie ja auch dieses Gespräch mit Joe und ihr geführt. Wenn sie beide als die ranghöchsten Sternenflotten-Offiziere im Maschinenraum Torres unterstützen, würden die anderen Ingenieure der neuen Chefin folgen. Susann zitterte. Es war nicht nur die Ungerechtigkeit von Captain Janeways Entscheidung. Sie, Joe und alle anderen Sternenflotten-Ingenieure hatten so hart für ihre jeweilige Position gearbeitet und waren nun einfach übergangen worden. Das war das eine, es war aber auch die ganze Situation.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte sie unvermittelt. „Wir sind 70.000 Lichtjahre von zuhause entfernt. Du kennst den Zustand unseres Schiffes genauso gut wie ich, Joe. Wie sollen wir das schaffen? Schon alleine die grundlegenden Reparaturen haben unsere Ressourcen empfindlich angegriffen. Dieser Fürsorger ist nicht zimperlich mit der Voyager umgegangen, als er uns in den Delta-Quadranten transportiert hat. Eigentlich gehört sie ins nächste Raum-Dock."

„Das sich ungefähr 70.000 Lichtjahre entfernt befindet." Joe Carey lachte bitter und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Limoncello. „Vielleicht ist Torres doch ganz gut als Chef-Ingenieur auf diesem Höllentrip geeignet."

Sue hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Als Maquis ist sie ans Improvisieren gewöhnt. Du wirst sehen, das werden wir in den nächsten Jahren noch oft brauchen. Bestimmt sieht die Voyager bald nicht besser aus wie ein zusammengeflickter Maquis-Pott." Joe drehte den Becher in seinen Händen. „Du musst wissen, ich war in Utopia Planitia beim Bau der Voyager dabei. Ich habe mich verliebt. Sie ist das schönste Schiff, auf dem ich je gedient habe. Die bioneuralen Gelpacks, der Antrieb, ihre grundsätzliche Eleganz, welcher Ingenieur würde da nicht schwach werden?"

„Vorik", sagte Sue trocken und die beiden Ingenieure lachten kurz beim Gedanken an ihren jungen vulkanischen Kollegen.

„Glaubst du, dass wir es schaffen?", fragte sie dann.

„Ob wir nach Hause zurückkehren, meinst du? Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie das gehen soll. Trotzdem will ich nicht glauben, dass wir für immer hier feststecken. Ich muss meine Frau und meine Söhne wiedersehen." In Joes Augen glitzerte es verdächtig. „Natürlich kannte ich das Risiko. Jeder, der zur Sternenflotte geht, weiß, dass die Raumfahrt mit gewissen Risiken behaftet ist. Schließlich nehmen Sie keine Idioten bei der Flotte. Trotzdem denkt wahrscheinlich jeder, dass es ihm nicht treffen wird."

Susan nickte. „So geht es mir auch. Ich hatte mich zwar zur Sternenflotte gemeldet, um Abenteuer zu erleben, aber das hier" Susans Arm beschrieb einen großen Kreis. „das ist mir dann doch zu viel."

„Ich kann nicht aufhören, an meine Kinder zu denken", bemerkte Joe. „Ich vermisse sie und es tut mir so leid. Sie müssen jetzt für meine Entscheidung zur Flotte zu gehen büßen. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wie es ihnen geht. Sie müssen doch denken, dass ich tot bin, sie wissen ja nicht…", Joes Stimme brach, dann fuhr er heftig fort. „und eigentlich ist es auch egal. Tot oder verschollen im Delta-Quadranten, für meine Familie macht es doch keinen Unterschied. Ich bin weg und sie müssen sehen, wie sie zurecht kommen…"

Susan nahm Joes Hand als er heftig schluckte und dann verstummte. Eine ganze Weile saßen die beiden einfach nur schweigend zusammen, jeder in seinen eigenen Schmerz vertieft.

„Ich würde dem Captain gerne vertrauen", bemerkte Joe schließlich unvermittelt.

Susan seufzte bestätigend. „Wir kennen die Frau kaum. Bei meinem letzten Captain habe ich drei Jahre lang gedient, da wusste ich woran ich bin."

„Ihre bisherigen Entscheidungen waren jedenfalls – interessant."

„Interessant und irgendwie – mutig."

Diesmal war es an Joe Carey fragend die Augenbraue zu heben.

„Sie geht jedenfalls nicht den einfachen Weg. Einfach wäre es gewesen, uns über die Phalanx wieder nach Hause zu schicken, einen der anderen Piloten zum leitenden Com-Offizier zu machen oder…"

„…mich als Chef-Ingenieur einzusetzen", kehrte Joe Carey zum Ausgangspunkt ihrer Diskussion zurück. „Meinst du sie hat Recht?"

„Die Phalanx zu benutzen wäre jedenfalls ein Risiko gewesen", wich Susan aus. „Bei dem Zustand, in dem die Voyager war, hätte es das Schiff vielleicht vollkommen zerrissen."

„Hurra, wir leben noch", meinte Joe bitter.

„Vielleicht muss man das so sehen. Wir leben noch und die Ocampa auch."

Susan stand auf, um die Limoncello-Flasche wegzuräumen. Die Reise würde noch lange dauern, da sollte sie vielleicht doch nicht so verschwenderisch sein. Beim Gedanken an Nonna Isabella und ihren Limoncello musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Was ist?", fragte Joe neugierig. Er hatte ihr Lächeln bemerkt.

„Mein Großmutter meinte immer, wenn das Leben einem Zitronen gibt, solle man Limoncello daraus machen."

„Lautet der Spruch nicht eigentlich anders?"

„Nonna hält nicht viel von Limonade."

„Und uns hat das Leben statt Zitronen den Delta-Quadranten und B'Elanna Torres gegeben", sagte Joe Carey nachdenklich. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Torres hatte Recht, weißt du. Sie war es, die auf das mit der Quanten-Singularität gekommen ist. Ohne sie wäre unsere Reise vermutlich jetzt schon vorbei."

„Du meinst, wir sollten Nonnas Rat folgen und Limoncello aus ihr machen?" Jetzt grinste Sue ein wenig und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schien das Lachen auch ihre Augen zu erreichen.

Joe hob die Achseln. „Haben wir eine andere Wahl? Die Zitronen sind da. Der Captain hat entschieden. Und als brave Sternenflotten-Offiziere tun wir, was unser Captain sagt. Davon abgesehen, wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen wollen, müssen wir an einem Strang ziehen."

Susan wusste, dass Joe recht hatte. Auch wenn sich die Entscheidung des Captains immer noch nicht hundertprozentig richtig anfühlte. Sie entschied sich, doch noch ein bisschen Limoncello opfern. Sie füllte die Becher ein weiteres Mal und erhob dann den ihren.

„Auf die Sternenflotte und ihre braven Offiziere."

„Auf die Sternenflotte, unsere Heimkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten und den Limoncello", erwiderte Joe.


End file.
